fireteam_pegasusfandomcom-20200214-history
Edward Mail
Early Life Nothing is known about his early life apart from that at some point he enlisted in PROJECT COMMANDO and was transferred to the 303rd Commando Company. PROJECT COMMANDO Service Joining the 303rd Commando Company By the 28th December 2608 Mail was a member of the 303rd Commando Company, entire company took part in an ice breaker by visiting the firing range under the orders of Captain Longford to break in the new recruits. Mail was placed with fellow troopers Andrew Thomas Moa, Snow, Swan and Sparks in group 3/C for the duration, Swan came in first place out of the group. OPERATION: BOWL (1st January 2609) On the 1st of January 2609 a rebellious Brute orientated group known as tried to steal a UNSC satellite by taking it through slipspace, unfortunately the satellite ended up in an asteroid belt and the 303rd were tasked with retrieving it. Mail along with the rest of the 303rd silently took out all of the wear guards and once the crater was secured began to snipe every brute surrounding the satellite. After the mission Mail decided to celebrate the missions success with Moa and Sparks. Skirmish On Yield (4th January 2609) On the 4th January The Fighters Of The Journey attacked the farming colony of Yield to lure the 303rd into a trap to get revenge for OPERATION: BOWL. After investigating a village destroyed by the brutes the 303rd were ambushed by Blisterbacks. The 303rd went into camouflage mode and escaped with Pierce, Carmichael and Strat all dying of injuries on the way back. Mail along with the rest of the 303rd were then tasked with eliminating The Fighters Of The Journey. Presentation by Captain Picquet On the 8th January 2609 Captain Picquet now a member of UNSC intelligence was responsible for the planning and intel provided for the 303rd Commando Company's future operations. OPERATION: HAMMER STORM (10th January 2609) Mail along with the rest of the 303rd took part in this operation against The Fighters Of The Journey, the details of the operation are unknown. OPERATION: GOLDEN FORGE (13th January 2609) Mail along with the rest of the 303rd took part in this operation against The Fighters Of The Journey, the details of the operation are unknown. OPERATION: DART BOARD (20th January 2609) Mail along with the rest of the 303rd took part in this operation against The Fighters Of The Journey, the details of the operation are unknown but it did include the use of dropods and did involve the death of Sparks. OPERATION: IRON TIP (22nd January 2609) Mail and the rest of the 303rd took part in this operation to kill the leader of The Fighters Of The Journey. OPERATION BLITZ LAUNCH (5th March 2609) By the 5th of March the 303rd Commando Company leader Captain Longford was captured by a group of Jackal pirates, in retaliation the company launched a rescue mission. During the operation Mail and his team were responsible for securing and holding a hangar bay. Captain Longford was rescued but he unfortunately died before he could be retuned to base. Truth behind Longford's capture After the Operation now Captain Briggs believed that it was the son of Lydrox who had ordered the kidnapping of Longford, rumours began to spread about a mole within the group as they would have been the only one to know Longfords schedule. Days later it was revealed that the UNSC had sent a MAC round onto Lydrox son's village as a means to permanently end the threat. ONI Service At some point Mail was transferred to ONI team Foxtrot - 13 to act as a body guard. Mission To Planet: 5555 / Death (3rd October 2609) Mail with the rest of Foxtrot - 13 were sent to Planet: 5555 for an unknown reason, after landing they were all kidnapped by THE HOLLOW and were all eventually tortured and killed.